


good boy

by tootsonnewts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, bratty beka, daddy!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/pseuds/tootsonnewts
Summary: Otabek looks up at Yuri through his eyelashes, just to make sure he’s being watched. When they make eye contact, he immediately drops his arms and turns around to change into his skates. As he bends over to pull off his sneakers, he glances around his legs to look Yuri dead in the eye again, and yep. There it is. Yuri’s had enough. If Otabek wants to play, then they’re gonna fucking play.or, the daddy!yuri we kinda need





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this as a gift for blameotayuri from a headcanon on tumblr, but i figured hey, why not put it here, too.
> 
> this is an exercise in my general need for daddy!yuri.

Everybody always talks about how Yuri is the more expressive and ridiculous of the two, but the truth is, Otabek is a little shit. You have to really know him to be able to spot his tells, but when he gets in a mood, he really likes to push.

For instance, Beka knows that Yuri loves it when he stretches his arms and back while he still has his leather jacket on (it gets deliciously tight, but only enough to see the outline of his muscle structure; that just  _does it_  for Yuri). But, when he’s feeling really bratty, he’ll do it just about anywhere to get a rise out of him.

Like today. In the ice rink. Surrounded by people Yuri really doesn’t want watching this. It’s embarrassing. The thing is, nobody else cares. It’s just bad boy Altin getting ready to warm up.

Otabek looks up at Yuri through his eyelashes, just to make sure he’s being watched. When they make eye contact, he immediately drops his arms and turns around to change into his skates. As he bends over to pull off his sneakers, he glances around his legs to look Yuri dead in the eye  _again_ , and yep. There it is. Yuri’s had enough. If Otabek wants to play, then they’re gonna fucking  **play.**

From the moment Otabek’s blades touch the ice that morning to the moment practice is called for the day later that afternoon, Yuri ignores him. The best offense is a good defense, and the best way to offend an attention hungry Altin is to ignore everything he does.

Otabek does a lot. He shows off just a little bit, grunts a little louder every time he “accidentally” pops a jump, skates a little too close to Yuri just to spray ice his way as he changes direction. It’s enough to get Yuri wound up, but not enough for anyone else to notice any difference. Yuri plays it cool, though. That’s his job, after all.

Yuri stays on the ice after everyone calls their goodbyes. It’s not that unusual, so it doesn’t raise any questions, but he knows it’ll add just enough to Otabek’s undoubtedly mounting frustration with not getting what he wants. He doesn’t do much, just some lazy figures and long laps, but each time he passes Otabek at the barrier, he can see the agitation build. Thirty minutes later, Beka is practically vibrating in his skin, so Yuri decides to extend a little kindness on his next trip by.

“You are insufferable, Altin.”

Otabek’s mouth tightens into a straight line while he chooses his next words.

More silence, another lap.

“I don’t know what you mean, Yura.”

Yuri snorts through his nose, “Really, now?”

Yuri has tricks, too. He knows what gets under Otabek’s skin. He keeps skating passes, long and easy. Stays quiet. Then, just as easy as his laps, he works in bends. A layback spin here, an Ina Bauer there. He really shouldn’t, he’ll be sore in the morning, but Otabek needs to be put in his place. He needs to understand.

Yuri skates closer to the barrier again with an effortless Biellman, and knows he’s won when he hears Otabek let out a shaky little whine under his breath.

“I think you know exactly what I mean, Altin.”

“Yura, I-“

Otabek cuts himself off and lowers his eyelids heavily as Yuri pushes forward to face him at the barrier, “You know exactly what I mean, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes, Yura.”

Yuri cups Otabek’s cheek for just a second, steps out of the rink, and grabs his shoes. When he’s back on level ground, he returns to the older man, who hasn’t moved a muscle since the beginning of this little game. He lightly presses his hand to Otabek’s throat, and pushes downward until Beka gets the picture and sinks to his knees, looking up at Yuri like a man seeing the sun for the first time.

Yuri leans down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Yes  _who_?”

A shaky breath and a stuttered whisper, “y-yes, daddy.”

Yuri lets out a low chuckle and nips Otabek’s ear.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come see me on tumblr, y'all.](https://tootsonnewts.tumblr.com)


End file.
